


This is the Moment

by whitetiger91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, Black Family, Caesarian, F/M, Family, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Happy-ending, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Problems, Stillborn, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/pseuds/whitetiger91
Summary: Violetta Black may already have two children, but when she falls pregnant with her third, she knows she must do whatever it takes to beat the odds. Warning: contains mild pregnancy issue themes.





	This is the Moment

_This was the moment she'd been waiting for—for over two years, to be exact._

Violetta knew that, just like frowning, smiling was the enemy of any witch's smooth skin. She simply couldn't help it, though. She had spent the last week ensuring that she was correct about all the signs, and it seemed that fate had given her another chance at happiness.

Still, as she walked into the parlour, she allowed her face to drop into a more demure expression. Whilst she may have been waiting for years for such news, it didn't mean that her husband would share her excitement—especially after what had happened when their daughter was born.

"Kritter, take the children up to the nursery. I need to speak to Mr Black in private," she said.

The old house-elf gave a shaky bow. Violetta tapped her foot impatiently as she watched it clutch onto Cassiopeia's and Pollux's tiny hands and lead them out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, she turned to her husband. "Cygnus? May I have a word?"

The man grunted as he continued reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"I have some good news."

"I thought you'd already told me you were elected president of your little club last week."

"It's not some little club; it's the Witches Progressive Society. And that was last month," she said, rolling her eyes. Her expression softened, however, and she briefly smiled down at her stomach. "No, this news is much better."

Cygnus sighed and finally folded up his newspaper. "Fine, do pray tell, what is it?"

Her heart fluttered as she took a deep breath. "I think… no, I know, I'm pregnant."

She gave him a small smile, her blue eyes shining.

He did not return it, though, and his grey eyes bored into hers. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Her smile faltered. If it had been any other person, or any other time, she would've been offended at the very thought that having a child was anything but a good idea. However, she knew exactly what he was thinking, and she couldn't blame him in the least. They were lucky to have Cassiopeia—let alone herself—on this Earth still. The odds of another birth going well would be even lower.

Even so, this new child of theirs was a blessing.

"I'm sure the Healer will confirm everything is perfectly fine," she said, rubbing her stomach again.

Cygnus was silent for a moment. He continued to watch her, his mind probably going over the news. Eventually, he grunted and picked up his newspaper again.

"Well, I just hope this one is another boy," he said, disappearing behind the black and white print once more.

Violetta nodded and looked down. Boy or girl, they'd certainly be worth it.

* * *

_This was the moment she was waiting for—when the Healer would confirm that not only was she pregnant, but that everything would be okay._

She'd already picked out a name for their child: for a boy, Marius, and for a girl, Dorea. She had chosen both not long after Cassiopeia had been born, knowing how well they would all go together. Of course, she had only told Cygnus of her choice for a male name. He had approved, mumbling something about the name being after the Black tradition of stars. She had ignored this part, knowing he was referring to their son as being a 'crater' in their lives, and she had remained silent that she had picked it instead for its ancient meaning of 'beloved.'

Now, as she sat in the head Healer's familiar office, she waited for the moment he'd officially confirm her pregnancy so she could let the rest of the family know.

"Madam Black, I can indeed confirm that you are with child at present," the Healer said. "If I were to estimate, I'd say around twelve weeks."

Violetta's heart rose, and she squeezed Cygnus' hand.

Cygnus continued to watch the Healer, and when the man opened and closed his mouth a few times, he sighed. "But there's more?"

"Yes, well… you may remember that we had some complications with the arrival of your daughter…"

She nodded. "Yes, and both she and I are perfectly healthy."

She saw her husband and the Healer share a glance, and the latter quickly cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid that may not be the case. Whilst there are marvellous advances in modern medicine, we have not progressed enough that we can be certain you'll have a… safe… pregnancy." The man scratched at his chin, before sighing and locking his gaze on her. "What I'm saying is that there is every chance that you could miscarry throughout the pregnancy, or, should you reach the full term, have a stillborn."

Violetta took a step back and covered her stomach with her hands. She was sure her child was strong—just like all Blacks and Bulstrodes—and opened her mouth to argue such a point.

Healer Crawford had other ideas, though, and he quickly straightened his back. "Even if you do give birth, and you yourself don't die in the process, the odds are stacked against you in terms of your child being a healthy one. There may be all manners of complications involved, both physical and of the mind. It may be best if we, well, discourage the pregnancy, naturally."

Her heart was now in her throat, and she sunk further into her chair. She knew it was a possibility she and her child would have a hard time surviving the birth, but she hadn't thought about the possibility of their long term health being affected. Was it fair for her to make her child go around the world with a missing limb, or to not be right in the mind, just because she wanted another baby in the house? Could she live with herself watching her child be teased for being different, just because she didn't want to give up this chance?

Her mind turned over the possibilities. But was it also fair to not give her child a chance to live? How could she do something as wicked as to terminate their life now?

Forgetting just for a moment that she was a Black and thus was raised to follow proper etiquette, she stood up with enough force to send her chair reeling back. "Thank you for the advice, Healer Crawford," she said, narrowing her eyes. "I do believe, however, that in your profession, you'd be well aware that what you're suggesting is against the law, let alone morally abhorrent. Regardless, I will be going through with this pregnancy, and if it means finding a more competent Healer to help me, then so be it."

Turning on her heel, she went to storm out the door.

"I didn't… that is to say I don't… I—er—I… please wait."

"Violetta…" Cygnus said, his tone a warning.

With her nostrils flaring, Violetta turned back to face them. The Healer was wringing his hands together, his pudgy face red, whilst Cygnus bore his usual unimpressed expression.

"I—well, there may be something I can do…" Healer Crawford said.

Raising a thin eyebrow, she said, "Yes?"

"Well, nothing is certain yet as it is all still very new, but there have been some breakthroughs. If perhaps I prescribed you this new potion, and if we went about the birth procedure itself a little differently… well, it may still prove successful after all."

Taking a deep breath, she felt the weight of the world sliding off her shoulders. The Healer's words brought more hope to her heart, and she knew she was making the right decision.

Lifting her chin, she said, "Very well, you may oversee this pregnancy," before turning back around and leaving the office and the men's doubts.

She'd beat the odds—they both would.

* * *

_This was the moment she'd been waiting for—the ideas had been spinning around her mind for far too long now._

Violetta dropped the paintbrush to her side and stood back, admiring her work. She'd wanted to redecorate the children's nursery ever since she had mistakenly picked a pale yellow for Cassiopeia. The new pale green was a much better fit for the room. Not only would it suit either a boy or a girl, it was also light enough to open up the space and chase away any darkness within.

"Shouldn't you have Kritter do that?"

Turning around, she saw Cygnus standing by the door. She gave him a small smile and turned back to the wall. "What do you think?"

Rather than answering, Cygnus walked over to the table she was using to hold her tools and plonked down a bottle of lime-green liquid. "Drink this."

With a raised eyebrow, Violetta placed the paintbrush on the table and picked up the potion. "This isn't my medicine."

Her husband rolled his eyes. "This will end all… this," he said, gesturing his hands around the room and then to her stomach. "It wasn't easy getting this either—even for myself—but is more pleasant than other methods. Now, drink."

Violetta looked at the small printed label on the bottle. 'Petroselinum Crispum. Do not consume if expecting.'

The corner of her eyes began to sting, and her heartbeat quickened. Glaring up at Cygnus, she threw the bottle to the ground. The glass shattered against the wooden floorboards, causing the green potion to splash across the floor and trickle through the cracks.

"Let me be clear about one thing: I am keeping this baby." Her voice was dangerously low as she stared him down.

He didn't seem to flinch, though, and instead, he let out a heavy sigh. "You witches are such highly emotional creatures, aren't you? When will you get it through your head that this is dangerous and that the… the blob in your stomach isn't worth it?"

"A blob? _A blob?_ You're talking about our child!"

Cygnus rolled his eyes. "Always a stubborn one, aren't you? It will be no child of mine if it comes out as—" he must have seen the way her eyes flashed, for he changed his tone. "What if you die? What then?"

For a moment, his expression softened, and she wondered if perhaps he truly did care. She would give her life for this child, though, and he needed to know as much.

"This child is something I've hoped for since—"

The moment didn't last long as he cut her off. "Well, there is no point in arguing, as you are not having this child. I am your husband, and I forbid it."

Violetta sucked in her breath and clenched her hands into fists. "You are my husband, but if you keep this up, you may not be for much longer. This is my body and my child, and I shall hear no more of this."

She swept past Cygnus, the tears still prickling her eyes. Only when she was far from the room did she allow them to fall properly.

Her hand fell to her stomach, and she rubbed comforting circles along it. She may not have had her husband's support, but she'd protect her baby no matter what it took.

* * *

_This was the moment she had been waiting for—but one that she had hoped would never come._

As she went to place a piece of toast in her mouth, a sharp pain hit her stomach. She dropped the toast back onto her plate but no sooner had she done so, another pain came forth, and she barely bit back a gasp. She shifted around in her chair, the base of which now felt slightly wet.

This couldn't be happening, not now.

"Is something wrong?"

Violetta took a deep breath and looked across the table at her husband. Cygnus had one eyebrow raised as he took a sip of his tea.

Another stabbing pain hit her stomach, and this time she was sure she could feel moisture underneath her. Even so, she managed to give Cygnus a tight smile, and gently pushed back her chair.

"Everything is fine. If you'll excuse me, I must be getting a move on; there's still a lot to do today," she said.

Cygnus harrumphed, but she waited until he turned back to his breakfast before standing and leaving the table. She tried to keep her pace slow as she headed for the dining room door, her front to Cygnus to hide her back, but every step caused more pain. It was hard enough giving the same tight smile to her children as the house-elf brought them inside for breakfast.

"What's wrong with Mother?" Pollux asked as she left the room.

Only when she was sure that Cygnus couldn't know what was happening—he didn't answer their son's question—did she lengthen her strides and hurry to the nearest bathroom. Her heart raced as she locked the door, and her hands trembled as she pulled up her robes to check.

Taking a deep breath, followed by another, she told herself all was well. "This is not the end. This is not the end. This is not the end…"

Taking a final deep breath, she examined herself.

Tears flooded her eyes, and a smile lit up her face. It _was_ all good. There was a little moisture there, but as she remembered from her pregnancy with Pollux, it was to be expected.

Using another few minutes to ensure everything really was okay, she sighed and berated herself. Of course she and her bairn were going to beat the odds; she needed to stop expecting the worst.

* * *

_This was the moment she had been dreading—and it came again._

This time, the pain was worse than before.

Violetta bit her tongue as her stomach felt like it was being twisted and pulled. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she clutched her middle. Her eyes wandered over to the bedside table, wondering if perhaps she should consume a little more of the potion the Healer had given her, but the mere thought of reaching to grab it sent fire through her body.

Instead, she squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head. It couldn't be happening, not now, not when she was just weeks away from giving birth. It couldn't be happening.

Another sharp pain sent her reeling forward, however, and she let out a cry of pain.

"Is it the baby?"

Through blurry eyes, she turned to see Cygnus watching her. There was no way she could hide it now, and she gave him a small nod.

"I see. And you've been taking your potions?"

He didn't seem too perturbed, and as she bit back the retort that 'of course she had taken them,' a new thought occurred to her.

Gasping, she moved as far from him in the bed as she could manage. "You… the potions… you switched them. You wanted this! You did this!"

Cygnus narrowed his eyes and his cheeks turned crimson. "I won't deny that I was hoping that you'd come to your senses, nor that I'm relieved that perhaps our child won't be subjected to scrutiny. However, as you may recall, you were the one to throw my help away—in the nursery, to be exact."

"You—I—"

Violetta wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, but another wave of pain hit her, and she hunched back over. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

This couldn't be happening, not now. She couldn't lose her child!

She heard Cygnus sigh. "I still think this is for the best, but I shall go fetch Healer Crawford. All is not lost yet."

He gave her hand a squeeze—or at least, she thought he did, the pain had dulled all other feeling—and left the room.

Violetta closed her eyes again and placed her hands on her stomach. Through gasps, all she could manage to say were soothing words for her baby not to give up.

* * *

_This was the moment she'd been waiting for—when she'd finally have her child, and everything would be alright._

It was becoming harder and harder to breathe, but Violetta was determined to hold on. She strained to hear what the Healer was telling her, ready to do whatever it took. The potion had yet to take its effect, mainly as she had spent some time ensuring it wasn't really another of Cygnus' other concoctions.

"Are you ready, Madame Black? If all goes to plan, by the time you have awoken, you will have your baby."

Violetta gave a breath nod, her eyes drooping. Her breathing was still tight, the pains still sharp, but as the Healer continued speaking, his voice grew muffled, and soon, blackness overcame her.

When she awoke, she could feel a dull pain in her stomach. Her eyes wandered around the room, however, and all she could focus on was trying to locate her baby.

Was her child alright? Why couldn't she hear crying? What had they done?

Soon, the Healer came into view, followed by his assistant Mediwitch. The Mediwitch was holding a bundle wrapped in a light blue blanket, and although she appeared tired, there was a small smile upon her rosy face.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for," the Healer said. With a snap of his fingers, he ushered the Mediwitch to come forward.

"A healthy baby boy," she said, placing the bundle into her arms.

Violetta looked down at the little boy, not sure if she would cry or laugh or do both. Indeed, the child seemed absolutely perfect, and as she reached down to hold his tiny hand, he wrapped his little fingers around hers.

"My Marius… my perfect Marius…" she whispered, smiling at him.

She wasn't aware that Cygnus was in the room until he cleared his throat. Turning her head, she saw him scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Well… at least it's a boy," he finally said.

Violetta simply nodded, not caring whether he approved or not. She finally had her baby, her little Marius, and nothing could dampen her spirits now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was written for The Houses Competition, Year 3, Round 3.
> 
> House: Gryffindor
> 
> Year: Head Girl
> 
> Category: Short
> 
> Prompts: Additional Requirement: Overcoming the odds. 1. [Speech] "This is the moment you've been waiting for."
> 
> Word count: 2991 words (written on Google docs)
> 
> Betas: Thank you to the amazing Aurora (Aurora-Star-Merry-Harry-Ricci), Lynne (Inlibris), and Shiba (Shiba-Lyfe)!
> 
> I dedicate this story to all three of you Xx
> 
> This story (like my Additional) is slightly AU in that it's my headcanon that Violetta Black loved her Squib son, since all we know is that he was burned off the family tree for being a Squib. I hope you like this take on it.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: I wanted to write this story as I know a lot of women have been forced by spouses to give up pregnancies for various reasons (and, of course, there are times in which women choose to get abortions without the 'consent' of the father.) I know my best friend herself has gone through something similar. Now, I won't go into my personal beliefs here on abortions whatsoever; the views reflected in this story are simply what were thought of at the time (abortion was illegal in England up until about 1967). What I do think, though, is that women should be supported and loved no matter their decision, as should all people involved. I've never been in the situation myself, so I do hope this has been treated with enough sensitivity and truth where possible. This is loosely based on my best friend's experiences, as well as my sister's (who, without going into detail, would love another child but due to medical safety cannot. Like Violetta, she still loves her other two children dearly). It is also implied that Violetta underwent a Caesarean in this.
> 
> Kritter is indeed Kreacher's grandfather (or maybe even father—how long do house-elves live?) and is referred to as an 'it' rather than 'he' as a mark of contempt.
> 
> Regardless, I do hope you like this story (can be read as a stand-alone, but also could be a companion piece to all my other Black family stories, including Round 1's Additional Squib story), and I sincerely thank you for reading :) Xx


End file.
